Another Girl
by PhantomGirl13
Summary: Elliot finds the face of a young prostitute haunting him. When he resolves to find her he finds more then just an underaged girl running away from her old life. He finds a young girl trying to rebel against the comformities of reality.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell are we Liv?" Elliot asked with a tired sigh.

"Lower west side," Olivia replied for the third time. "And before you ask we're breaking up the hoards of prostitutes that gather in the area."

"How is this even remotely imperative to our jobs?" Elliot said irritably as Olivia pulled the car over to the side of the alley way.

"It depends on if you want to keep your job," Olivia said getting out of the car. Elliot heaved a sigh then reluctantly followed.

"Alright ladies break it up and go home," Olivia said as her and Elliot approached a group of prostitutes on the street.

"We ain't going no where little miss thang," a larger woman said stepping forward. "Go find your own corner."

"Alright ladies break it up now," Elliot said flashing his police badge. A few of the ladies grumbled in distaste and walked away, but one girl stood firm.

"Where we you police officers when one of our kind was raped last year. You didn't care one bit, but now we're bothering you nice gentlemen with our services," the girl said defiantly.

"If you have a complaint, take it up with the department," Olivia said looking over the girl.

"They don't give a damn unless we take off our clothes," the girl replied.

"Well how about you give us your name and we'll take it to the department," Olivia replied taking out her book. "Or better yet come down to the station with us."

"I'm leaving," the girl said, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder and walking away.

"Liv, why did you do that?" Elliot asked.

"What did you want her to take her clothes off for you?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"No, but I have a feeling that girl isn't old enough to be out on the street. If you wouldn't have scared her off we could have got her off the street," Elliot said angrily.

"Don't blame this on me," Olivia retorted coldly.

"I just can't stand to think that a girl like Maureen's age could be out here," Elliot replied.

"We'll find her tomorrow Elliot," Olivia said hoping to calm her agitated partner.

"Yeah ok," Elliot replied with a yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cosette do you wanna get caught?" a bleach blonde girl asked seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Crystal," Cosette said tugging at her long brown hair.

"Honestly Cosette. Mouthing off to the police won't help you stay here. They'll haul your ass down to their station and find out your 16 then your done. They'll send you to some foster care place and you'll be a prisoner," Crystal said.

"You worry too much. I bet they forgot all about me by now. After all I'm just a prostitute," Cosette said sadly.

"Cosette why are you here if you don't like it?" Crystal asked as she took off her stiletto boots.

"It's better then being in that hell hole they call a foster home," Cosette answered shortly.

"Listen Cosette maybe you should lie low tomorrow night. Just stay in. that way if those cops come back you won't be around," Crystal said taking off her tight leather skirt.

"Tomorrow's Friday. It's like the busiest day of the week," Cosette half yelled.

"No need to get upset. I just thought it would be for the best," Crystal said meekly. Cosette was known to have an evil temper, when provoked.

"It'll be fine Crys. Those cops have probably forgotten all about me," Cosette said reassuringly.

"You're probably right," Crystal said with a small smile.

………………………………………………………………………

"Elliot did you hear me?" Olivia said from across the squad room.

"What? Sorry Liv," Elliot replied.

"Are you okay Elliot? You look…distracted," Olivia said looking into her partners' eyes.

"I'm just thinking about that girl. She looked familiar," Elliot said looking at the computer screen. "I've been looking through archives all morning."

"Elliot you're taking this to heart too much," Olivia said putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I found something," Elliot said with his eyes glued to the computer screen. Fin and Munch joined Olivia behind Elliot as he read the article out loud.

"Fifteen year old Cosette Martin was left distraught after the tragic death of her parents. Cosette was sent to foster care after a long two months of grieving. She ran away from foster care and has been missing ever since," Elliot said reading parts of the old newspaper archive.

"Cosette Martin. I remember that case. It was the double homicide where they thought Rico Portello, the notorious crack dealer, was involved, but they had no evidence so they let him walk. Cosette was the little girl in the court house that day. I remember her now," Fin said after some thought. "Well she wasn't little, probably about 16 at the time. Portello promised revenge. I figured she'd be dead."

"She's alive. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. She looked so angry, yet sad at the same time," Olivia said looking at the picture.

"Yeah," Elliot said printing out the picture. Without another word he left the squad room.

"Elliot do you need a partner for this?" Fin said following Elliot.

"Why do you want to help?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"Rico Portello is still out there. I want to catch him before he has the chance to hurt another person," Fin said grabbing his jacket.

"Let's go."

"Where are we starting," Fin asked after they had driven to the lower west side.

"We're starting in the alley. I've seen more prostitutes there then on the Vegas strip," Elliot said parking the car in the exact same spot as the night before. Before Fin could say another word Elliot was out of the car and walking towards a group of girls on the corner.

"Do you ladies know a Cosette?" Elliot asked a group of particularly manly looking women.

"I've seen her. She needs to take her ass back across the alley way. She takes all the customers, her and that brown hair. I'm gunna cut it off one of these days," a tall woman with dark black hair said.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"Probably in the motel six over there," another woman said pointing to a run down motel on the corner. "That's where she usually takes her costumers."

"Thanks," Fin said running after Elliot, who was already halfway to the motel. "Are you just going to storm in there?"

"Yes," Elliot said indifferently. He walked up to the front desk and showed the man working the picture of Cosette. The man pointed Elliot to room number 13.

"Elliot you can't just bust in there," Fin yelled as he caught up with Elliot.

"Watch me," Elliot said kicking open the door. "Police! Please put some clothes on and get up," he yelled.

"What the hell," the man yelled from the bed. "I have another hour."

"Not anymore," Fin said hauling the man out of the bed. "Get some pants on and out."

"Hey I want my money back then," the man yelled.

"How about I haul you to jail for sex with a minor?" Elliot yelled.

"She said she was 21," the man yelled. "You dirty whore. You lied to me."

"Out!" Fin yelled shoving him out the door.

"Get up and put some clothes on," Elliot said to the girl lying in the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cosette yelled from the bed.

"Helping you out. Now get some clothes on," Elliot said turning around to avert his eyes. Cosette reluctantly got out of the bed and pulled on her short mini skirt, knee high black boots, and three sizes too small halter top.

"I assume you want to put me back in a foster home then," Cosette said angrily.

"It's what's best," Fin said turning to face the girl.

"For you or for me?" Cosette fired back.

"Let's go," Elliot said grabbing Cosette by the arm.

"Don't touch me," Cosette yelled pulling away from Elliot. "I've had enough men touch me to last me a life time."

"Only they pay, huh?" Fin said sarcastically.

"You're a pig," Cosette yelled angrily.

"Listen I'm trying to help you," Elliot said as he pulled the angry Cosette out of the motel room.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own," Cosette yelled trying to free her arm.

"How old are you?" Fin asked.

"21," Cosette lied.

"Really now. I'm sure we can find your prints on record and they can tell us exactly how old you really are," Elliot said as he pushed Cosette into the car.

"You're bluffing," Cosette said, although she knew it was true.

"We'll have you in a home by tomorrow at the earliest," Fin said as they drove off.

"And I'll be out the night after," Cosette countered.

"I sense some anger issues," Fin replied.

"I'm a whore of course I'm angry," Cosette replied angrily.

Back at the station Olivia was helping Cosette change into something 'more fitting for a young lady' as she had put it. "Cosette's an interesting name," Olivia said as she sat the girl down and gave her some food.

"I'm named after the girl from _Les Miserable_. My mother thought it was cute," Cosette said bitterly.

"I take it you don't like the name," Olivia said sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Don't get me wrong, it's a great prostitute name. People remember it on the street, but it's pretty much useless for anything else," Cosette said looking at the food in disgust.

"Aren't you hungry?" Olivia asked.

"I don't really eat much. Not good for the body I know, but what can I say. I have to keep in shape," Cosette said with a shrug.

"I'm here Olivia," a man said walking into the room.

"Good. Cosette this is Dr. Wong. He's going to talk with you for a little bit before we release you into foster care," Olivia said introducing a small man standing by the door. Cosette nodded her agreement. There was no use in fighting what was inevitable at the moment.

"Hi Cosette. May I sit here?" Dr. Wong asked referring to a chair across from her.

"Not my place," Cosette said indifferently.

"I was wondering if we could have a little chat?"

"I don't really care," Cosette said.

"Good. What were your parents like?" he asked as he wrote on a note pad.

"They're dead," Cosette said shortly. She could feel the tears coming, but she refused to cry.

"Alright," Dr. Wong said noticing the touchy subject. "How about school? What was that like for you?"

"Grade school sucked. I wasn't one of the pretty, athletic girls. I had no friends and I hated myself. I began to have casual sex my eighth grade year and it soon escalated into being paid for my services. That lasted until I was sixteen and brought here by low rate cops who should have stuck to what they know instead of hauling in an innocent kid who's just trying to make a living for herself," Cosette said with her anger rising.

"Well you certainly do have an…interesting life," Dr. Wong said, unsure of how to interpret the girls' outburst.

"Oh yes so interesting in fact that I just happen to be a sociopath that wants to kill everybody. Or maybe I'm a compulsive liar and everything I've told you is a lie," Cosette said in a serious voice. Dr. Wong looked at her like he had never seen someone quiet like her before. "Come now doctor surely you've met people crazier then me?"

"Was everything you told me about your past a lie?" the doctor asked calmly.

"That's for you to decide," Cosette said with a smirk. "We're done now."

"Yes, it would seem so. I'll be in touch," Dr. Wong said as he left the room.

"What was that?" Elliot asked as Wong opened the door to the viewing room.

"I have no idea. The girl is either a really good liar or a really disturbed child," Wong said looking through the glass at Cosette. "At first she seemed so angry that I felt sure her anger was real, but then she said she was a sociopath and I'm not sure if believe that. And being a compulsive liar, was she lying about that? It's all so complicated. All I know is that this girl has had a very traumatizing childhood."

"That's just great," Elliot said angrily. "I could have told you that."

"She's obviously angry about her past and by telling the truth she gets it out, but afterwards she says she lied so that no one will believe her. It's a classic act of regression. She doesn't want to remember the past so she lies."

"And the sex?" Olivia asked.

"She needs the attention. She craves that little satisfaction of being in charge," Wong answered.

"So what do you do with her?" Fin asked looking at the girl who was no content with staring at the wall.

"Put her foster care, but monitor her closely. She isn't above running away. It's how she copes with things," Wong said as he left.

"That girl is seriously messed up," Munch said as he walked out of the room.

"Why, because she had a horrible childhood and seeks attention for men who would rather have sex with a prostitute then their own wives?" Olivia said hotly.

"No because she's a girl that looks to control what she never can. A man," Munch replied.

"You're a real ass you know that," Olivia said walking back into the room with Cosette.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cosette this is Mr. Gifford. He and his wife have agreed to take you," Olivia said introducing Cosette to an older man and his wife.

"Nice to meet you Cosette," Mrs. Gifford said pulling Cosette into a hug. Cosette patted Mrs. Gifford on the back awkwardly and looked pleading at Olivia.

"Mr. Gifford, Mrs. Gifford here are the forms you have to sign," Olivia said hurriedly. Mrs. Gifford released Cosette and took the pen to sign. Olivia took Cosette off to the side and handed her a business card.

"This is my number and on the back is my private number. If you need anything at all give me a call. Try to get along with the Gifford's'. They're not bad once you get to know them," Olivia said looking down at Cosette.

"Thank you," Cosette said looking down at the floor and shoving the card in her pocket. They rejoined the Gifford's and Elliot, who was explaining something to Mr. Gifford.

"I'll be in touch," Elliot said, but Cosette didn't know if it was directed at her or Mr. Gifford.

"I hope you like a good home cooked meal," Mrs. Gifford said as the reached the suburbs. "I have one cooking at home and you look like you could use a couple of good meals."

"Yes," Cosette answered, although she wasn't sure why she had said it. Attachment was the top thing on her list of things not to do. No matter what happened, Cosette had never got attached to anything. It makes it harder to run away, or in Cosette's case, walk away slowly and let the pain sink it. It was her punishment for walking out on her life years ago.

"Is everything alright honey?" Mrs. Gifford asked as they walked into a small house on the edge of the city.

"Yes," Cosette answered again. It was a mechanism. She couldn't say anything else.

"You'll eat and then get some rest. It must be tiring, staying in that police station all night," Mrs. Gifford said leading Cosette into a small dining room. She put some food onto a plate and set it in front of Cosette then left to prepare her own plate. Cosette stared at the food. She was hungry, but gorging herself now would ultimately make her sick later. She ate a few bites and moved the rest around on the plate to make it look as if she had eaten more.

"Done already?" Mrs. Gifford said upon entering the room. "Well I didn't expect you to take to us too soon. I'll show you to your room."

Cosette lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear the old chimes in the house echo 12 times. Now was her chance. If she didn't leave now then she might not be able to later.

Cosette leaned over the window ledge and estimated the height down. She was on the second floor, but a bush below her window provided an ample landing spot. Carefully so that she didn't fall, Cosette climbed out of the window and hung on to the ledge. Taking a death breath she dropped onto the bush with a loud thud.

"Damn second stories," Cosette muttered as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. She crept to the front of the house and looked around. A single car sat on the side of the road and Cosette could just barely make out the shadows of two people in the car. "Smart," Cosette said approvingly, "but not smart enough." Walking to the back of the house Cosette ran the length of the yard and vaulted the fence. "Later suckers," Cosette said as she ran towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you have to sit here all night? Do you think that girl is really stupid enough to run away?" Fin said with a yawn.

"No, she's smart enough to run away. Give her some credit," Elliot said looking towards the house.

"Maybe you give her too much credit," Fin said looking towards the house. "See no movement."

Suddenly the phone rang jolting both Fin and Elliot. "Hello?" Elliot said grabbing the phone.

"Cosette ran away," Olivia's voice said over the phone.

"That's impossible. We've been watching the house all day," Elliot said in disbelief.

"She out smarted you," Olivia said with a hint of triumph in her voice.

"Damn! We'll find her," Elliot said hanging up the phone.

"She got away?" Fin asked.

"Yeah," Elliot said putting the car in drive.

"That girl has got to be the best runaway I've ever seen," Fin said with a short laugh.

"So it would seem," Elliot said as they drove off into the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey baby," a man said grabbing Cosette's arm.

"Get away you perv," Cosette yelled trying to pull away.

"Come on baby. Give me some," the man said pulling Cosette towards him. Cosette turned and kicked the man in his groin then ran as fast as she could. She had forgotten what the streets of New York were like at night for a lost girl.

"Could you point me towards 114th street?" Cosette asked a prostitute standing on one of the corners.

"Honey you're on the wrong side of town," the girl said.

"Do you know where I can find Crystal? She has bleached blonde hair. She works the streets on most nights," Cosette said.

"Don't know if I have. Who might you be?"

"Cosette," Cosette answered.

"Now I've heard about you," the girl said. "You were caught underage. You better keep out of sight. Those cops will be looking for you."

"That's why I need to find Crystal," Cosette said angrily.

"Try going to the 8th street Motel. Hide out there for a while," the girl said pointing down the street.

"Thanks," Cosette said running off down the street. She kept looking over her shoulder. She knew the cops were looking for her so she had to keep out of sight. A strong arm suddenly gripped Cosette around the middle. "Get off," she yelled trying to fight off her captor.

"Stop fighting or I'll slit your throat," her captor said in a deep voice. A small glint from a knife could be seen in the dark. Cosette stopped fighting. She was in no hurry to die.

"Listen take whatever you want, just please don't kill me," Cosette said in what she hoped was a clam voice.

"A willing one," the man said with a laugh. Cosette felt a cold blade against her stomach and she gasped. She willed herself not to cry. The man cut off her shirt and threw Cosette to the ground. Cosette was used to guys playing rough in bed, but she was in no mood to let this guy have his way.

The man jumped on top of Cosette, but she kicked him off. The knife went sliding across the asphalt. Cosette scratched at the man's eyes and he howled in pain. He still had one of her arms pinned to the ground, but with a swift kick to his groin she was able to dislodge herself and crawl over to the knife. She grasped the knife, but dropped it as she was kicked in the side. Rolling over she looked up at the towering man standing over her. She groaned in pain and tried to stand, but was kicked in the stomach.

"I'll kill you," the man said reaching for the knife. He grabbed it and plunged it into Cosette's stomach. Cosette's eyes got wide and slumped to the ground. She could feel the warm blood running over her hands. Her breathing became labored and every breath she took seemed to hurt. The man looked around and ran out of the alleyway.

"He…" Cosette tried to yell for help. She looked up and saw the face of Elliot standing over her. She could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear anything. "I'm…sorry," Cosette managed to get out before she blacked out.

"Fin call an ambulance," Elliot yelled as he applied pressure to Cosette's stomach. "It's not your fault," he said to Cosette who had blacked out.

"She isn't going to make it Elliot," Fin said after calling for an ambulance.

"She's tough. She'll make it," Elliot said looking back down at Cosette. "I hope so," he added in a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosette say a lady in white moving towards her. The lady looked like her mother. "Mom," Cosette whispered.

"Cosette, honey I love you," her mother said.

"Mom I've missed you."

"I know baby, but you have to wait. You have to hold on. Your time isn't up yet."

"But mom it hurts so much. I just want to let go and be with you," Cosette said with tears on her face.

"Right now someone else needs you honey. He'll be going through a rough divorce soon and he'll need someone to lean on. Be that someone Cosette." With that the lady faded off and Cosette was jolted awake.

Cosette blinked as she looked around the white hospital room. She noticed a few doctors waiting anxiously by her bed. "Cosette?" a female doctor said cautiously. Cosette turned her head to look at the doctor to acknowledge that she heard her.

"Cosette I'm Dr. Lynn and I'm in charge of your case. You have no guardian so Detective Stabler has taken responsibility for your care. He makes the ultimate decisions, but he has told me to inform you of everything we're doing."

Cosette nodded.

"You took quiet a blow to your abdomen. We've taken care of that. Luckily the knife didn't hit any major organs or arteries, so you were fine there. You have a few stitches and you'll have a nice scar, but other then that you should be fine."

Cosette nodded again.

"You need rest now and I'll keep an eye on you, but if everything is in order tomorrow you'll be out here in no time," Dr. Lynn said with a smile. She checked the monitors and walked out.

"You're tough. I have to give you that," Elliot said sitting down in a chair next to Cosette's bed. Cosette looked up at Elliot, but didn't say anything. "I'm sure you're in a lot of pain right now. If I did my job right then this wouldn't have happened."

"You're going through a divorce, aren't you?" Cosette chocked out.

Elliot stared at Cosette in disbelief. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I saw my mother…she said that I had to hold one…she said that someone would need my help…she meant you," Cosette said shakily.

"You saw your mother?" Elliot said in awe. Cosette nodded. "You must have been close to death. Why did you hold on?"

"My mother…told me too…she said my time wasn't up," Cosette said quietly.

"You stay strong," Elliot said grabbing Cosette's hand. He couldn't explain why he cared so much about this girl, but something was different about her. Elliot thought of her as a daughter and he wanted to help her. Apparently she was alive to help him too.

Two days later, Cosette slowly walked out of the hospital. She was greeted by Olivia and Elliot outside of the hospital and they helped her into a car. "Let me guess, back to another foster home," Cosette said bitterly.

"Not exactly," Elliot said driving off. Cosette eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. There lives had been joined together ever since he found her and Cosette could sense that it wasn't ended yet.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia said politely.

"Almost perfect…besides the gapping hole in my stomach," Cosette replied. Olivia looked put out, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"You'll be staying with me and my…family," Elliot said helping Cosette out of the car. They stood in front of a suburban home with a sloping front lawn littered with children's toys.

"I would have accepted a group home," Cosette said taken aback.

"You're in no condition for a group home," Elliot said helping Cosette up the steps to the front porch. He opened the door and allowed Cosette to enter. Olivia had stayed in the car. She knew this was going to be hard to explain to Elliot's wife. "Kathleen?" Elliot called once he shut the door to the house.

"Elliot, you're home early," a tall blonde haired woman said walking into the entrance way. She stopped when she saw Cosette standing, with the help of Elliot. "Who is this?" she asked taking Cosette's hand.

"Her name is Cosette. She's been in the hospital after she was attacked. She'll be staying with us until she is better," Elliot said quickly, but sternly.

"Elliot can I talk to you…privately?" Kathleen said.

"Cosette sit here," Elliot said sitting Cosette down in the kitchen and walking into an adjoining room with his wife. Through the shut door Cosette could hear the angry voices quarreling.

"You said you'd never bring your work home with you. This is your work," Kathleen yelled.

"She's hurt and has been through hell. The least we could do is give her a place to stay," Elliot yelled back.

"What about your kids? Do you except them to be okay with your work being here?"

"She's a human being, not a file. Maureen is about her age so they should get along fine."

"No Elliot. You don't know this girls background. She could be dangerous."

"Her parents were killed and she was almost killed. The only problem this girl has is having the worst luck in the world," Elliot said angrily.

"I'll agree, but I won't be happy," Kathleen said vehemently.

"You're moving out soon anyway, so I doubt it will matter," Elliot replied.

"Who are you?" a voice said jolting Cosette.

"Cosette," Cosette said turning to face the voice.

"You're who they're arguing about huh?" the girl said.

"Unfortunately yes," Cosette answered.

"I wouldn't worry about it. They fight all the time anyway. I'm Maureen by the way," the girl said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Cosette said shaking the girls hand.

"Say how old are you?" Maureen asked.

"16," Cosette answered shortly.

"I'm almost 16. Four months," Maureen said proudly.

"It's nothing special," Cosette said pointedly.

"So why are you here?" Maureen said, blowing off Cosette's last comment.

"My parents are dead and I was attacked by a psycho."

"Wow that's rough," Maureen said as if she were watching a soap opera.

"Yeah," Cosette muttered. She was in no mood to entertain a prepubescent teenage girl.

"So what do you like to do? Like hobby wise?" Maureen prodded. Cosette sighed.

"I'm a hooker. I like to put on tight clothes and walk around at night," Cosette said sarcastically. Maureen laughed.

"No really. Do you play like any sports? Where do you go to school?"

"I hate sports and I don't go to school. I haven't for a year," Cosette said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…Well I'll see you at dinner," Maureen said walking away. Cosette sighed again. She couldn't understand regular teens. They thought she was a joke; it made her realize why she quit school. 'Might as well get used to it,' Cosette thought to herself. 'It looks like I'll be here for a while.'


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay

**Sorry for the long delay. I'll try to update more often.**

……………………………………………………………………**..**

"So Cosette, what do you do since you don't go to school?" Maureen asked at dinner. Elliot's fork fell from his hand and hit the table.

"Maureen I don't think-"

"I screw men for money," Cosette said calmly. The table got eerily quiet. Everyone had stopped mid-bite and was staring at Cosette.

"She's joking," Maureen said laughing. "You are joking, right?" she directed at Cosette. Cosette looked at Elliot then back at Maureen.

"Of course I am," Cosette said with a laugh. "I worked as a waitress at a diner."

Elliot sighed. He had never met someone like Cosette. She was honest in a way that made people not believe her. She certainly knew what she was doing. Her cold disposition had set off warning bells for Elliot. He would have to keep and eye on her. Even with an injury, she was sure to run.

"We have a guest room upstairs that you can stay in," Elliot said leading Cosette upstairs.

"Listen…I want to thank you for letting me stay. You didn't have to," Cosette said awkwardly.

"I wanted to. You're something special. Don't forget that," Elliot said leaving Cosette to her thoughts.

"Yeah sure," Cosette said sitting down on the bed. "So special that everyone's had a ride." An image of her parents flashed in her mind. No, not now, she thought angrily.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy you can't represent that man," a sixteen year old Cosette said. _

"_It'll be fine Cosette. Don't worry your pretty little head over it," her dad said tousling Cosette's hair. _

"_Dad, Rico Portello is a drug dealer. I heard the kids at school talking. If you go up against him he'll kill you," Cosette said with tears in her eyes. _

"_You don't need to worry. My clients' testimony will put Mr. Portello behind bars for a long time. We'll be safe," her dad said reassuringly. _

The memory changed and suddenly Cosette could see the street and her parents in vivid colors, even though she hadn't been there when they had died. This was how Cosette always imagined it.

_Her parents were coming out of the restaurant laughing. It was their 21 wedding anniversary. They were just as much in love as they were the day they got married. Suddenly a black SUV pulled up along the sidewalk. The back, passenger side, window rolled down and two shot echoed down the street. The SUV drove away and people were flowing out into the streets. They surrounding the bodies on the sidewalk and someone thought to call 911. It was too late. They were both dead. _

Cosette pulled her mind out of the memory and viciously wiped the tears away from her eyes. It was dumb to cry over what couldn't be changed. A knock at the door jolted Cosette's thoughts.

"Yes?" she said tentatively.

"I'm sorry to bother you again," Elliot said walking into the room. Cosette sighed with relief, she thought it was Maureen.

"It's fine," Cosette said.

"I know you haven't been to school in a while, but you need to go there. I just got off the phone with the dean at Maureen's high school. He said that they can accept you there as a sophomore, even though it's late in the year."

"School?" Cosette said uncertainly. "I'm not very good at socializing with people my own age."

"Then it'll be good practice," Elliot replied.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No," Elliot said with a smile. Had he finally won at something with this girl?

"I'll go, under one condition," Cosette said after some thought.

"What's that?" Elliot asked, surprised by her willingness to go.

"They allow me open advancement. If I do the work I advance to, say the next grade. In other words I want to work at my own pace, not at the schools," Cosette said.

"I'll speak with the dean about it," Elliot said thoughtfully. "For now we'll just see how you do in the classes." He was unsure of how well Cosette would do in class since she hadn't been to school since she was in eighth grade. Of course he wanted her to prove him wrong. He wanted her to ace her classes and prove to everyone that she wasn't some stupid whore.

"Thank you Elliot," Cosette said as Elliot was exiting the room, "for everything."

Cosette lost herself in thought the minute Elliot left. Her mind was wandering from school to the fact that she had to socialize with other kids. She sighed. Teens were so unbearable to hang around with. They thought everything was so cool, and most of them had no idea what it was like to be broke as hell and have to work for everything. Yes, high school was going to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

Cosette stepped out of the car and wrinkled her nose. She could almost smell the raging hormones. Boys and girls ran up and down the stairs in front of the large school building and many of them were shouting this and that at their friends. Cosette already hated it. Maureen seemed to sense Cosette's tension, but she misinterpreted it as fear so she grabbed Cosette's arm reassuringly.

"You'll get used to it," Maureen said, dragging Cosette up the steps and into the building. Cosette rolled her eyes and allowed Maureen to drag her into the office and she even let Maureen do all the talking. "Ok, so you're sharing a locker with me and I can show you were your classes will be before the day starts. If you want that is."

"I'll manage," Cosette said taking the schedule from Maureen. Seriously, how hard could it be?

"Hey, sexy," a boy leaning against the lockers called out to Cosette. Ah, just like the streets, Cosette thought with a smile. Some things never changed. Cosette could feel the eyes of all the students on her when she arrived to her first class.

"Can you introduce yourself to the class and tell us where you're from?" the teacher said to Cosette.

"I'm Cosette Martin and I'm from leave me the hell alone," Cosette said walking to the back of class and sitting down. The teacher looked slightly taken aback, but she didn't reprimand her. Elliot must have told the teachers about me too, Cosette thought. They probably feel bad for the poor little prostitute. That's a laugh, she thought bitterly.

"You're the stripper, right?" a girl next to Cosette whispered.

"Hooker, actually," Cosette replied, not even bothering to look at the girl.

"How do you get into that business?" the girl pestered. Cosette sighed, a wannabe.

"You wear the shortest skirt you can find and stand on a corner. It's not that hard," Cosette whispered through gritted teeth. This seemed to pacify the girl, for she didn't speak to Cosette again.

Cosette made it all the way to lunch without further incident and she was just about to sit at a table alone, when she was intercepted by an Asian man.

"Not you again," Cosette said as he lead her out into the hallway and then into an unused classroom.

"Elliot wanted to me to check up on you," Dr. Wong explained. "How is your day going?"

"It makes me realize why I dropped out of school," Cosette replied picking at her lunch.

"Are you not hungry?"

"I never am," Cosette said honestly.

"Do you have an issue with your weight?"



"I don't have an eating disorder. I just don't eat a lot. Plus would you eat this crap?" Cosette said looking up at Dr. Wong. He smiled.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." He paused and looked around the room. "I've talked to your teachers. They say you have problems socializing."

"I'm new here; of course I haven't been socializing with anyone. I don't know anybody," Cosette replied indifferently. She didn't care about what other people thought of her.

"Cosette," Dr. Wong said. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the right words.

"I'm not a sociopath and I'm not a compulsive liar," Cosette said frankly.

"So everything you said at the station-"

"Was the truth," Cosette finished for him.

"I see," he replied writing something down on a notepad.

"Listen, Doc, I don't need you to shrink me," Cosette said picking up her tray and walking towards the door. "Tell Elliot I can deal with my problems on my own." With that she walked out of the room and returned to the crowded cafeteria.

……………………………………………………………………………

"What's the news?" Elliot asked when Dr. Wong returned to the precinct.

"I wouldn't expect her to make friends. She seems to dislike people of her own age. She was honest with me though. She admitted that she became sexually active when she was fourteen and that she continued until she was paid for her services."

"Is she a threat to my kids? Or anyone for that matter," Elliot asked.

"Cosette's only a threat to herself. She seems to care little about her own wellbeing. I'd watch her closely, but I wouldn't worry too much about her hurting someone else. Her anger is directed at herself not others," Dr. Wong said after some thought.

"Is that a relief to you?" Olivia asked.

"To know that I won't wake up to her holding a knife over my head? Hell yes that's a relief," Elliot replied.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to take her in," Olivia said in an almost motherly fashion.



"Kathleen is taking the kids and moving this weekend anyway," Elliot said as the phone rang. He picked it up and listened intently. "There's been a shooting at Cross Grove Academy," he said numbly as he hung up the phone.

"Maureen-"

"Is fine," Elliot said, interrupting Olivia.

"Cosette?"

"Also fine. Apparently Cosette held off the gunman and managed to disarm him before he could seriously injury anyone," Elliot said grabbing his jacket. "I have to get down there."

Elliot and Olivia arrived at Cross Grove Academy and began to weave their way through the crowd of worried parents and nosy passersby. The cops had the doors blocked off, but once Elliot flashed his badge they let him through. "Daddy!" Maureen yelled running towards Elliot when she saw him. He hugged his daughter as she scanned the hallway.

Numerous kids were stationed against the wall. Some were being interviewed by the police and others were looking terrified. Maureen disentangled herself from her father. "Dad, Cosette-"

"I know," Elliot said, cutting off his daughter. "Listen, go wait with Olivia. I need to find Cosette and then we'll get out of here." Maureen nodded and ran off to Olivia. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Cosette Martin," Elliot said loudly.

"She's in there, with the cops," a boy standing against the wall said. Elliot walked into the room that the boy had indicated and saw Cosette surrounded by cops and EMT's. He had to laugh at the girl's face. She was obviously pissed off.

"Cosette," Elliot said, distracting her attention from the other police officers.

"Hi," she said calmly, as if a shooting hadn't taken place.

"What's the story?" Elliot asked. Cosette sighed.

"The guy came in with a gun. I recognized him as one of the guys that worked for the pimp I used to work for. Well he was waving his gun around and he fired three shots, just to scare everyone. I walked up to him and tried to talk him down. When I saw it wasn't working, I jumped for the gun. That's when the cops came in and now here we are." Cosette finished her tale with another sigh.

"She's a very brave girl," one of the officers said.

"Or very dumb," Elliot said. "Can I take her home now? I'm sure she's shook up."

"I think we have everything we need. If we have any questions can we call you?" Elliot agreed and gave the officers his phone number and ushered Cosette out of the room.



"I'm actually fine," Cosette said as they walked down the hallway.

"Liv take Maureen home," Elliot said once they exited the building.

"What about Cosette?" Maureen protested.

"I need to speak with her. I'll bring her home later," Elliot said, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Really I'm fine," Cosette protested as she got into the car with Elliot.

"What you did back there was stupid Cosette. Did you hear me?" He yelled angrily.

"Yes," Cosette groaned.

"On that same note though, it was very brave. You saved a lot of people's lives," Elliot said softening a bit.

"Kill one, save a thousand," Cosette muttered, more to herself then to Elliot.

"Please be more careful though. I don't know what I'd do if you got killed."

"Go on living," Cosette offered. "It's not like I'm your kid."

"Kathleen is taking the kids and moving out this weekend," Elliot said suddenly.

"I'm sorry," Cosette replied, finally realizing that she was all Elliot would have left after they moved out. "I was sent to help you though. So I guess dying isn't in the plan for me just yet anyhow." She said after a pause. Elliot just looked at her in amazement. Only sixteen and still she had grasped some of the hardest concepts known to human beings; death and redemption.

…………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Tell me what you think so far.


End file.
